Beytanic
by TheHineyGods
Summary: [ complete ] The cast of Beyblade is doing a parody of the movie Titanic! With Rei as Jack, and Kai as Rose, and all of the female characters replaced with male ones, who knows what'll happen? Well, we all know that the ship will sink... Yaoi galore!
1. America!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. If we did, this is a sample of what would happen.  
  
Summary: The cast of Beyblade is doing a parody of the movie Titanic!! With Rei as Jack, and Kai as Rose, and all of the female characters replaced with male ones, who knows what'll happen? Well, we all know that the ship will sink...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beytanic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wahoo!! I win!" Rei threw down his cards triumphantly.  
  
Michael and Judy grumbled and set their matches on the table. "I've always hated Go Fish," Michael muttered as Rei scooped up his winnings.  
  
Judy glanced up at the clock. "You'd better hurry up; your boat leaves in five minutes."  
  
Rei looked at the two tickets among his "booty," then at the clock on the wall. "Oh, we gotta go!" Grabbing hold of Lee's wrist, he dragged him out of the shabby building they had been playing cards in, and over to the ship nearby.  
  
The huge cruiseliner had the words "R. M. S. Beytanic" on the side. The two boys ran alongside of it, weaving in and out of the crowd.  
  
They reached the tiny boarding plank for the "less fortunate" passengers just in time.  
  
"Have you had your medical exams?" asked the man guarding their entrance to the ship.  
  
"Yes. We're heading to America!" Rei said, shoving the tickets into his hand and walking past him.  
  
"America!" Lee shouted excitedly, following Rei onboard.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Up on the rich part of the ship, Kai was being escorted to his room by Bryan. Voltaire followed behind closely, grinning at the thought of his grandson marrying someone as skilled in Beyblading as Bryan.  
  
Bryan held Kai's arm and opened his room door.  
  
"Wow... nice room," Kai said in a flat, unimpressed voice.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, in the lower-class quarters at the bottom of the ship, Rei opened the door of the room and peered inside.  
  
"Wow... nice room," he commented sarcastically as a cockroach as big as a rat scuttled past.  
  
They, being Rei and Lee, walked in, watchful of the rat-sized roaches, which seemed to have a colony nearby, and attempted to get settled.  
  
One of their two other roommates leaned over to the other and whispered, "Where's Michael?" The other boy shrugged and continued to watch Rei and Lee.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei and Lee headed back to the deck, where they stood at the railing.   
  
"We're going to America!" Rei shouted, waving to the people out on the dock.  
  
"AMERICA!!" Lee echoed as the ships horn blared and the ship steadily began to pull away from land. He and Rei watched until land was barely visible, then sauntered up to the front of the ship. Rei stood on the bottom rung on the railing and squinted out at the ocean.  
  
"Look!" he exclaimed to Lee, pointing out toward the horizon. "A whale!"  
  
Lee leaned on the rail to get a better view. At that moment, however, a nearby fishing boat harpooned the whale. Both boys stared for a while before Rei cleared his throat and stepped away from the side of the ship.  
  
"Well, that was... interesting," Rei said. They dawdled for a few minutes, then a completely random, moronic idea struck Rei. He climbed up onto the railing at the very front of the ship and leaned toward the ocean, spreading his arms wide.  
  
"I'm the king of the world!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"America!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I hate tea," Kai muttered to himself as he sat, arms crossed, among a group of wealthy gentlemen drinking tea.  
  
"Come, Kai," Voltaire said, "don't look so angry." Kai's mood had no change at all.  
  
Voltaire stood as a guy about Kai's age approached them. After greeting each other, they turned to Kai.  
  
"Kai, this is 'the Unsinkable' Tala Brown. He's what we call 'new money.' He came upon his fortune when his great-great uncle, twice removed, died, and he inherited his jelly mine," Voltaire explained, gesturing to the red-haired boy.  
  
Kai just grunted and looked away.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The wind rushed through his hair as he ran to the back of the boat, slipping in his high heels... oops, I mean BOOTS.  
  
Kai reached the back of the ship and looked out at the dark water, wishing he were elsewhere.  
  
Unfortunately for Kai, Rei had been watching him.  
  
"Don't jump! It's not worth it!" Rei yelled, running full force at Kai, who hadn't even climbed over the rail.  
  
As Kai turned to see who the crazed, running maniac was yelling at, Rei smashed into him, knocking him clear over the rail. He hung by one hand, the rest of his body swinging below him.  
  
"Take my hand! I won't let you jump to your death!" Rei screamed. Kai, who was about a foot away, flinched as flecks of spit hit him in the face.  
  
"Just help me up, you idiot," Kai said, hoping it would shut the crazed Rei up.  
  
"Hold on. I need to take off my shoes and jacket so this situation looks extremely conspicuous," Rei said, pulling off his shoes.  
  
Kai sighed, switching his free hand with the one that he was holding on with.  
  
"Okay, ready," Rei said, grabbing Kai's hand with one hand and his wrist with the other, and yanked him over the rail. They both tumbled to the deck, Kai on top of Rei, who was still grasping his wrist.  
  
"Rape!" Kai shouted loudly, catching the attention of nearby guards, who ran over.  
  
"What's going on here?" one asked, looking down at Rei and Kai.  
  
The second gasped. "A rape situation!"  
  
They pried the smirking Kai from Rei's grasp, then pulled the "rapist" to his feet. "C'mon, buddy, we have a place for people like you."  
  
"The dining hall?" Rei asked hopefully. The guard, holding his hands behind his back, kicked him and began to drag him off.  
  
"Wait! The boy did nothing!" a voice exclaimed from a darkened corner near them.  
  
"Who's there?" one of the guards asked, peering into the shadows.  
  
A grizzly little guy stepped out of the so-called "darkened corner." He had dirty, hole-filled socks that went up to his knees and a busted Beyblade launcher clutched in his left hand.  
  
"Who're you?" guard one sniffed, looking down at the bum as he ambled over.  
  
"Tyson," the bum grunted, stopping in front of them.  
  
Guard two gasped again. "The so-called 'world champion' Beyblader?!" Tyson grunted.  
  
"But they say you disappeared three months ago!"  
  
"I decided a while back that after I became world champion, I'd become a wood hermit for a few months to reevaluate life and its meaning," Tyson explained.  
  
At that point, a blond-haired boy wandered over aimlessly, looking around. "Tyson?"  
  
The ex-wood hermit in question directed his gaze to the newcomer and said, "Hey, Maxie, whatcha doing?"  
  
Before Max could reply, someone spoke on guard one's radio. The guard promptly grabbed it and pressed the button.  
  
"Here, sir; what's the problem?"  
  
The radio crackled and the voice spoke again. "The monitors say that there's a large source of uber gayness on your side of the ship. If the level stays uneven for much longer, it'll cause some fatal problems. Locate the source and fix the problem immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir," the guard replied, putting his radio away. He looked to Kai, then Rei, and the other guard before his gaze settled on Tyson and Max. Guard one motioned to his partner, who dropped Rei and assisted the other in dragged Max off to the other side of the ship.  
  
Tyson shrugged and retreated to his corner again as Rei stood and brushed himself off.  
  
"So... you wanna invite me to dinner for tomorrow night?" Rei asked, looking at Kai hopefully.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"'Cause I'll be hungry?" Rei asked in reply.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Whatever. Dinner is at 7:00 p.m. Show up if you want," he said, turning to return to his room.  
  
"Thank you so much! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were going to jump," Rei said. Kai merely sighed and walked away.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai was in his room, glaring at his reflection in the mirror, when Bryan stepped noisily through the door. He made his way over to Kai, who sighed and rolled his eyes, and pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
  
"I was planning to keep this until the big tournament, but I think I'll give it to you now," he said, opening the box to reveal a shiny Beyblade.  
  
Kai stared at it. "Isn't that...?"  
  
Bryan nodded proudly. "This is the Beyblade that King Louie IV used to use." He picked it up and placed it in Kai's hand, curling his and Kai's fingers around it, as he grinned.  
  
He then let go of his fiancee's hand and walked to the door. "I have to go put someone through the ringa," he explained, granting himself pardon, then left.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well, what do you think? Was it horrible? Or should we continue? Well, it doesn't matter what you think!! We already have a good 20 or so more pages to type, and we're only halfway done! Review!! 


	2. Manners, Bryan

Whee!! New chapter! -hugs first reviewers- We were surprised... we got our first review on this in less than an hour and a half after it appeared. Yay! Oh, and I can't believe that I forgot to put a yaoi warning in summary! I put one, just in case. Okay, on to the chapter!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beytanic - Chapter Two  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?" Rei asked while he and Kai strolled across the first-class deck.  
  
"Thank you for what? Following me around and being a pain-in-the-ass?" Kai countered sarcastically.  
  
"No, for saving you, of course!" Rei answered matter-of-factly. "If I hadn't helped you, you woulda jumped off the ship and died. Thanks to me, you're alive!"  
  
Kai gave an exasperated sigh and leaned on the railing, arms crossed. "Thanks. Happy?"  
  
Rei, however, didn't answer, but instead asked another question. "Why were you running out there that night?"  
  
"Well... I..." Kai stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject. He quickly straightened himself and set his usual impassive expression back on his face. "I had a lot on my mind, and I needed to think about it."  
  
"Like what?" Rei pressed.  
  
Kai gave him a pointed glare before continuing. "Like about my stupid grandfather and fiancee," he went on, and Rei nodded.  
  
Both were silent for a moment before Rei spoke again. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Love who?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"Your fiancee."  
  
Kai shot Rei a look that could kill. "That's a very personal question," he pointed out, rather than answering.  
  
"Do you love him?" Rei questioned again, not taking his eyes from the other pair of bright red ones.  
  
Kai's frown grew. He turned away from Rei and leaned his arms and back on the rail.  
  
"You're avoiding the question," Rei stated bluntly.  
  
Kai turned around abruptly and glared daggers at him before snatching away the worn notebook Rei held in his hands. He flipped through the pages, sitting on a nearby bench, Rei close behind. "What is this thing, anyway?"  
  
[ A/N: Whew... -breathes sigh of relief- I was afraid it would get a bit too serious there... -hugs Kai for changing the subject- ]  
  
"That's my notebook," Rei said proudly, beaming. "I like to draw."  
  
"Err..." Kai stopped on a page with a stick figure drawing of what looked like a one-legged stripper.  
  
"Oh, that?" Rei looked down at the page. "That was a one legged stripper that I liked to draw. She had nice feet-- er, I mean, a nice foot. Her peg leg wasn't too bad, but it made a weird noise when she walked." He grimaced at the thought.  
  
Having heard enough, Kai shoved the notebook back into Rei's hands and stood. As he strode away, Rei scrambled off behind him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai wandered up on the "rich" level of the ship, Rei in tow.  
  
"I can teach you how to spit like a man," Rei said suddenly. Kai stopped abruptly, causing Rei to run into him.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, turning to give Rei a look.  
  
"I dunno... I couldn't think of anything better to say," Rei shrugged.  
  
Kai glared at Rei, then leaned on the railing. Rei joined him, glancing at Kai to check his mood.  
  
"So, want me to show you how to spit like a man?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I'm not man enough?" Kai glared at Rei.  
  
"No, I don't think so...," Rei replied quickly.  
  
An awkward silence followed in which Rei twiddled his thumbs and whistled and Kai glared at the people on the lower decks. Finally Kai spoke up.  
  
"Go ahead and spit."  
  
Rei leaned over the railing cheerfully, hacked up some "spitting material," and spit as far as possible.  
  
Kai watched it lamely as it fell and hit a woman on the head. She reached up, felt the spit, and ran off, shrieking.  
  
"I can do better than that." And without another word, Kai also hacked up something and spit.  
  
His spit flew much farther and smacked a guy in a sailor suit on the leg.  
  
The two boys then began a spitting battle, each attempting to hit more people than the other.  
  
As they continued spitting, Voltaire, the Unsinkable Tala Brown, and a few other rich, snotty men walked toward them.  
  
"Ahem...," Voltaire coughed out loudly, causing Kai and Rei to jump and turn around.  
  
Tala grinned at them. "Howdeedo!" he greeted, giving a small wave.  
  
"You must be Rei. Thank you for saving Kai. It is greatly appreciated," Voltaire said, grabbing Kai by the arm and yanking him away.  
  
"See you tonight!" Rei yelled at Kai's retreating back, then turned back to Tala.  
  
Tala looked him up and down and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.  
  
"You don't plan on going like you are, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have much else," Rei mumbled.  
  
"Today is you lucky day! I've got a spiffy red headband that would look great on you. And I have some body glitter that will help to attract the opposite and/or same sex," Tala said, smiling at Rei.  
  
"Okay...," Rei said, staring at Tala.  
  
"Come to my room later. I'll get you fixed up," he said. And with that, Tala was gone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai stared down at the filled teacup, wondering why they haven't figured out that he hates it by now.  
  
Bryan, who was sitting across the small table from Kai, emptied the contents of the large sugar bowl into his cup and stirred violently. He brought his cup to his mouth and slurped his tea, only to earn a scolding look from Voltaire, who was seated nearby.  
  
"Manners, Bryan," Voltaire said.  
  
Bryan sighed into his tea and raised his right pinkie then wiggled it.  
  
Voltaire smiled approvingly. "Good boy."  
  
All three were silent for a minute, except for the sound of Bryan's tea-slurping, before Voltaire spoke up again.  
  
"Kai, I've heard that you invited some third-class scum to dinner tonight."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I can't really say that I invited him... he moreof invited himself. But it's too late to tell him he can't come."  
  
"If he comes near you, I'll put him through the ringa," Bryan reassured Kai, putting his teacup down.  
  
"That's good to know," Kai grunted.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rei danced happily into his room, where Lee sat on the bottom bunk of one of the two beds.  
  
"Oh, Lee, I'm going to dinner tonight with the most wonderful guy!"  
  
"America?" Lee question curiously.  
  
"Oh, he's great! Beautiful, witty, intelligent," Rei sighed. "And I think he might have the hots for me!"  
  
"America!!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy, too."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tala easily tied the red headband around Kai's head.  
  
"A perfect fit!" he exclaimed happily. "I have a son in America, and his head is just about as big as yours."  
  
Rei grinned and winked cheesily at his reflection in the nearby mirror. He was distracted from it, though, when Tala started rubbing the most sparkly, glittery lotion Rei had ever seen onto his arm.  
  
[ A/N: Feel free to insert a hot steamy Rei/Tala sex scene right here if you please. I pointed out to Becky after I wrote this part that you could actually have one here and the last two paragraphs would fit with it. That is, if you have a perverted mind. Mmm... let your imagination go wild, folks. ]  
  
"Wow," Rei gasped when Tala was finished rubbing the glittery lotion all over his body.  
  
Tala stepped back to admire his handiwork. "I couldn't have put it better myself!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sorry it's kinda short. I thought that right before they went to dinner would be a nice place to stop. If I had went on, I wouldn't have been able to stop for a while, unless I wanted it to be an abrupt ending. Oh, and school starts tomorrow, so we'll probably be a bit slow on updating. T__T Oh well... maybe if you drop us some reviews, we'll work a bit faster. -hint hint- ^__~  
  
As for next chapter... will Kai be attracted to Rei and his new sparkliness? Probably not... Also, enter Kenny, Oliver, and Ian! 


	3. Oh boy! A dollar!

Disclaimer - -grunts- Own Beyblade. Beyblade mine. -gets attacked by the other cavepeople- AHH!! Okay, okay, I don't own Beyblade!  
  
Heya, welcome to the third chapter. Thanks to all reviewers for the positive feedback. And as for Rei dying: we've screwed up the plot enough already. And you really think I'd let my favorite character die? ^__~ Well, before I start complaining about school, here's the third chapter!  
  
Ah... Kristen trying to be a little glory hog again, ne?? Nope, I'm adding my input this time... he he he. I'd like to say thanks for the lovely reviews so far... And don't worry, as Kristen said above, Rei won't die... he'll just float out there for a while...   
  
Now, here's the third chapter... really...   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beytanic - Chapter Three  
  
Later that night, after the Unsinkable Tala Brown had "dolled Rei up," Rei himself traipsed down the Grand Staircase. He stood by a pillar, arms crossed. trying to look important. When he saw a man nearby standing with one arm behind is back and the other at his side, he took the same posture and continued waiting.  
  
After a few minutes, Kai, Voltaire, and Bryan appeared at the top of the staircase. Everyone stopped. Time stood still. Three pairs of eyes were set on Rei and his sparkliness. Kai sneezed.  
  
Bryan and Voltaire walked down the stairs, Kai not far behind. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and Rei, who has been waiting there, grabbing his hand and slobbered all over it.  
  
Kai pulled his hand away, looking repulsed. He reluctantly hooked elbows with Rei, who looked quite smitten with himself.  
  
Tala Brown waltzed over as they were heading to dinner. He glanced Rei over and grinned proudly, then took Rei's free elbow.  
  
"Now I get to escort two lovely men to dinner!" Rei chirped, earning a chuckle from Tala and a look form Kai.  
  
The group was joined by two other men before arriving at the table. When they did, Kai sat down first, and Rei immediately took the seat on his right. On Kai's left was Bryan, who was clenching his fists and mouthing "I'm gonna put him through the ringa" to Voltaire.  
  
Voltaire, who has shaking his head and mouthing the word "manners" back at Bryan, was across from Kai. To his right was a guy with green hair, wearing a pair of little airline wings on his collar.  
  
"This is Oliver," Voltaire said, motioning toward the guy on his right.  
  
Oliver smiled and waved to the three across the table from him.  
  
"Aside from my multitude of other talents, I can also steer a cruise liner!" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone stared. Voltaire cleared his throat and looked toward the person on his left.  
  
"And this is Captain Kenny," he said.  
  
Captain Kenny leaned forward and attempted to shake their hands. After it failed, he just made the peace sign at them.  
  
Pleasant conversation ensued until the food arrived. While they ate, Voltaire, Oliver, and Kenny discussed the ship, and Rei attempted to talk to Kai while Bryan glared daggers at him.  
  
"So..." Rei leaned forward, elbows on the table, trying to think of something to say. Kai sighed and fingered his wine glass, glad for once that he didn't have to drink tea.  
  
Bryan was muttering something that sounded like "I'm gonna put him through the ringa" under his breath, while shooting Rei death glass and clutching his glass so hard it cracked.  
  
Overall, dinner was a pleasant affair, and Rei was convinced that Kai was warming up to him.  
  
Afterwards, Voltaire announced that the men were to go for coffee while the women went to their rooms. But, seeing as there were no women, everyone headed off for coffee.  
  
"Kai, you should go back to your room," Voltaire said as he stopped him.  
  
Kai crossed his arms and lifted an indignant eyebrow. "What, am I suddenly not a man?" He didn't protest further, though, and left for his room.  
  
Seeing this, Rei quickly told the others that he needed to go "check on the roast," and scurried off after Kai.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Why in the holy name of cheese did I agree to come on this boat?" Kai asked himself. "Oh, what... I didn't," he replied lamely to the question directed at himself.  
  
Just as Kai was actually contemplating jumping off the ship, Rei ran up to him.  
  
"What now?" Kai asked as Rei caught his breath.  
  
"You... whew, that was a lot of steps to run up... you wanna go dancing?" Rei asked, looking at him hopefully.  
  
"No," Kai returned, turning to walk away.  
  
"But... your grandfather would hate it if you did," Rei said, using Kai's obvious resentment toward Voltaire to his advantage.  
  
Kai turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at Rei. Seeing the boy's uber-hopeful look, and knowing it would really push Voltaire's buttons, he agreed to go.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Here we are!" Rei announced.  
  
Kai looked around the large, crowded room. It reeked of alcohol and horrible Irish music drifted from the other side.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Rei held out a hand to Kai, who glared before taking it and giving him an expectant look.  
  
Rei grinned. "We're going to... TANGO!!" At Kai's disapproving expression, he coughed. "Or we can just spin around until we puke all over each other."  
  
And they did. Spin, that is. Before they could get to the puking part, Kai abruptly let go of Rei, sending him flying through a crowd of people and over a table.  
  
Kai shrugged and left for his room.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Bryan's evil little midget of a lackey, Ian, had been in hiding, and had seen the whole thing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai sat at the small round table in the tearoom, Bryan seated across from him. Kai's teacup was untouched, while Bryan slurped his with his little finger sticking out.  
  
"So," Bryan began quietly, placing his cup down, "did you have a good time last night?"  
  
Kai looked up to Bryan, his face blank. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb," Bryan snarled, voice rising. He stood and put his hands on either end of the table. "I know that you went dancing last night with that steerage guy! And I forbid you to see him again, or else! You're my--"  
  
"Manner, Bryan," Kai interjected as Bryan gripped the table. He gritted his teeth and lifted his pinkies, wiggling them, then continued screaming.  
  
"--fiancee!!" At his last word, he flipped the table over, sending tea and glass flying all over the room. He stood, chest heaving, then stormed out of the room, pinkie held high in the air.  
  
Kai watched impassively as the maid rushed in and started to clean up the mess, then rose and left.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rei ran up to the "church room," hoping to talk to Kai.  
  
Inside, Kai, Bryan, and Voltaire stood side-by-side-by-side, all looking into the same little book.  
  
"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it-- Kai, sing with us-- This little light of mine." Voltaire had nudged Kai, pointing at the book while continuing to sing.  
  
Outside, Rei had reached the door and was stopped by an unimportant-looking guy in a sailor suit.  
  
"Sir, you aren't allowed in here," the sailor said, pushing Rei away from the door.  
  
Ian noticed Rei from inside and, being Bryan's paid lackey, decided to take care of it.  
  
"It's okay, little sailor man, I'll take care of him," Ian said.  
  
The sailor glanced around, being too tall to see Ian. He soon received a kick in the shin, glanced down, and left.  
  
"Mr. Bryan requests I give you this and send you on your way," Ian said, holding out a dollar bill.  
  
"Oh boy... a dollar!-- I mean, no! I need to see Kai!" Rei insisted after getting over the dollar.  
  
Ian ignored this, stuffing the dollar into Rei's nonexistent pocket, and motioned for the sailors to take him away. "And make sure he's never seen on this deck again," Ian said as he strolled away, picking his nose.  
  
The sailors deposited Rei outside, warning him not to return to that deck again.  
  
Rei watched the sailors leave then turned around. Laying on a deck lounge chair near him was a pair of black glass. They had a huge nose, with a mustache to match attached.  
  
A dawning look appeared on Rei's face as he stared at them. Slowly, he creeped over to the glasses. Upon reaching the chair they were on, he glanced around suspiciously and picked them up.  
  
"Perfect," Rei whispered, putting the glasses on. Before he left, he put the dollar Ian had forced upon him in the former spot of the glasses.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasp. Rei, you dirty little thief! We'll just have to have the police take you into custody... -sticks police hat on Kai and winks- Well, I'll get around to typing the next chapter soon enough, since the weekend's soon and they're not going to give us any homework.  
  
As for next chapter... Rei confronts Kai. Kissing. Nude drawings. And, of course, hot gay sex. Whoop! 


	4. But who cares? We're unsinkable!

Disclaimer - Don't own Beyblade!  
  
Sorry we haven't updated since Thursday... -__- Been busy.   
  
It seems as though we've gotten our first reviewer that didn't like the fic! Ah, we knew it would happen. So, to our ever-so-polite critic (although you probably won't read this, but just in case), we'd like to say that we understand. Not everyone has a strange, perverted sense of humor like us, so it figures that you wouldn't like the fic. And I, myself, actually loved the movie Titanic, but not in the same way as most people. You see, I found it to be a funny movie. Even the part where they were on the little lifeboat coming back, and kept whacking the dead people with the oars. Hehe. -cough- Well, most people found it a touching, sad movie. We didn't. We're not really bashing it, we're just showing others our point of view.  
  
On a lighter note... here's the fourth chapter!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beytanic - Chapter 4  
  
"Yes. The ship is unsinkable," Robert said for the fifth time.  
  
Kai, Robert, Voltaire, and Bryan were walking around the upper deck, admiring the ship.  
  
"How man morons are on this floating death-barge?" Kai questioned, looking over at Robert.  
  
"Well, there are around two thousand people on the ship," Robert replied.  
  
"And how many of these life planks do you have?" Voltaire asked, pointing to the large chunks of driftwood attached to the side of the boat.  
  
"There are twenty stationed around the ship, each having the ability to hold up to 45 large adults," Robert said, reciting information he had memorized long ago.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment before Kai began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bryan asked, looking at Kai.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he just said? The so-called 'life planks' can only hold 900 people in all. That's not even half of the people on this boat! Good one, Robert. We sink, only the rich survive," Kai stated, smiling and slapping Robert on the back.  
  
"Yes. I have to admit, I also think it to be a wonderful idea," Robert grinned in return.  
  
The four of them walked on a little farther, Voltaire and Bryan in the front, discussing the ringa and how many people Bryan had put through it. Robert and Kai walked in the back, neither talking.  
  
No one noticed the strange boy standing between two life planks wearing glasses with a huge nose attached. Rei stood, conspicuously hiding his long hair with his arms, watching as Kai approached. When he got close, Rei ran out from between the life planks, narrowly avoiding Robert, and tackled Kai into the open workout room.  
  
He quickly closed the door and looked at the thoroughly annoyed Kai.  
  
"What the hell're you trying to do, kill me?" Kai growled as he pulled himself to his feet and made a beeline for the door.  
  
Rei gently pushed him against the wall between the door and a window, then pulled off the glasses and tossed them aside. "It's me, Kai."  
  
Kai snorted. "Like I didn't know. What other moron would run around tackling people?"  
  
"Kai, once we arrive in America, we should elope," Rei began, ignoring the insult. "That family of yours isn't good enough for you. Staying with them can only hurt you."  
  
Kai sighed as Rei went on.  
  
"Your spirit is like a pizza, Kai, and by staying with the people you are now will only make it cold and rotten. And no one likes cold pizza, so you try to microwave it, but once pizza's rotten, it's rotten, so it won't taste good, even after it's microwaved. Then you throw it out, and it sits in the garbage and molds and collects flies until--"  
  
"Just get to the point," Kai said, glaring.  
  
"You should run away with me," Rei stated simply.  
  
"Hmm... I need to give it some thought," Kai replied in a mock-thoughtful voice. A second later, he said, "Nah, I'd rather not." He then pushed away the crestfallen Rei and left the room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Later that evening Kai found himself seated across from Voltaire, with yet another cup of untouched tea sitting in front of him.  
  
"And after you marry Bryan you'll be able to go on vacation and bring me..." Voltaire rambled on over his tea.  
  
Kai, who was completely ignoring Voltaire's rambling, was staring at some unfortunate little boy who was suffering the same fate as himself.  
  
An old man, who was sitting across from the young boy, was apparently instructing him. The boy sat up straight and laid his napkin across his lap.  
  
Kai stared at the child a little longer before rising and walking out of the dining hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rei laid his head on the rail at the front of the boat. He had blown it. He figured he would never see Kai again. Just as he began to contemplate jumping off the boat, Kai stepped up next to him.  
  
Rei glanced over then did a double take.  
  
"Kai, you came back to me!" Rei exclaimed, hugging Kai.  
  
Kai looked at Rei and grimaced. "I didn't realize I was standing next to you," he replied flatly.  
  
Rei ignored his last statement and pulled Kai toward his again.  
  
"I want to show you something," Rei said, yanking Kai up onto the railing. He then stood on the rail behind Kai, pinning him in.  
  
"Close your eyes," Rei whispered into Kai's ear.  
  
"No," Kai replied disgustedly, wiping his ear.  
  
"Fine," Rei said. He then promptly threw his hands over Kai's eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, Kai didn't protest. He merely sighed and allowed Rei to continue.  
  
Rei removed his hands, making sure Kai's eyes were closed this time. Then he took hold of Kai's hands and spread his arms out so that he looked like he was a bird taking flight.  
  
"Open your eyes," Rei whispered.  
  
Kai did as he was told. He glanced around at his arms and glared back at Rei. "What is this?" he demanded.  
  
"Don't you feel like you're flying?" Rei asked, looking at Kai lovingly.  
  
"No, I feel like I'm being pinned to the front of a boat by a moron and I'd rather be in a scorpion pit," Kai growled.  
  
"That'll work." And with that, Rei planted a very wet, tongue-filled kiss on Kai.  
  
As Rei pulled away, Kai noticing his "drawing notebook" teetering on the edge of the rail. He reached out and pushed it, watching as it tumbled down to the ocean below. Then, Kai pushed Rei away and marched off toward his room.  
  
"Hey! Wait, let me come with you!" Rei yelled at Kai's back.  
  
"Why? What can you possibly do to make yourself useful to me?" Kai asked, not bothering to turn.  
  
Seeing as how Kai had just "conveniently knocked" his drawing notebook overboard, Rei looked around frantically for something to help him. Spotting a grundgy artist holding a sketch pad, Rei yanked it from him and knocked him to the deck below.  
  
"I can draw you," Rei said, holding up his "booty" from his grapple with the artist.''  
  
"Okay, whatever. As long as I don't have to pay you," Kai sighed.  
  
"Of course not," Rei beamed, following Kai back into his room.  
  
They entered the room and Kai went into the bathroom. Rei sat on a stiff couch and stared around the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai emerged wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe. He was holding a Beyblade in his right hand.  
  
"I want you to draw me holding this," Kai said, waving the Beyblade.  
  
"Ok," Rei said nervously.  
  
"Only this," Kai said, pulling the belt on the robe.  
  
Rei gawked as Kai let the robe slide off, standing there in all of his naked glory.  
  
"I... uh... okay," Rei sputtered.  
  
Kai lied across a little couch/lounge thing, propping one leg up on the back. He put his left hand behind his head and flopped his right hand across his stomach so that the Beyblade was visible.  
  
He posed like this for an hour. Finally, after quite a few mess-ups, Rei finished. Kai stood and put his robe back on. He walked over to Rei and looked down at his portrait.  
  
Rei had drawn a stick figure lying in the pose Kai had been in. It had Kai's hair and a very large penis. An arrow pointed to a little circle in the stick figure's right hand, labeling it a Beyblade.  
  
"Nice detail," Kai said, pointing to the stick figure's lower region.  
  
"Thanks." Rei handed the drawing to Kai and followed him when he went to put it and the Beyblade in the safe.  
  
There was a knock at the door as soon as Kai closed the safe. "Kai? Is anyone in there?"  
  
He paused and glanced at Rei, then looked back to the door. "Yeah."  
  
The door opened and Ian walked in. He stared at Rei, then said to Kai, "Maybe you should run now."  
  
Kai shrugged. "Why run? Can't I just drop kick you or something?"  
  
"We're going to run," Rei told Ian, grabbing Kai's wrist. He then sprinted off, dragging Kai with him, Ian in hot pursuit.  
  
The chase progressed through the halls, down the stairs, and into the boiler room, where, as they ran past the people shoveling coal, Rei's pant leg caught fire. They stopped long enough to put it out, then fled off to the storage room.  
  
"I think we lost him," Rei panted, looking around. Spotting a carriage, he bounced over and got into the back seat. "Hey, Kai, come sit down!"  
  
Kai sighed and walked over, sitting next to Rei. He closed the door, then crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"So," Rei said, glancing to Kai, "what do you say to a bit of hot gay sex?"  
  
"Might as well," Kai replied with a frown. "It's been a bad enough night already."  
  
"Great!" Rei tackled Kai and pinned him down to the seat.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Captain Kenny walked into the bridge, holding several little papers.  
  
Oliver looked over from where we was taking his break. "What're those?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Windsurfer warnings from nearby ships," Kenny answered, waving then in the air. "The little buggers have been spotted all across the Atlantic. They're almost impossible to see at night," he added, and tossed the warnings into the nearby garbage, contributing to the inevitable irony later on. "But who cares? We're unsinkable!!" Kenny walked off the bridge laughing.  
  
Oliver blinked. "I guess I should get back to steering..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where's Kai?" Bryan asked as he took in the room before him.  
  
Voltaire shrugged in response.  
  
Bryan walked over to the safe and fiddled with the lock. When it opened, he sifted through the contents until he found the Beyblade and drawing. He studied the drawing, clutching it until the sides crumpled.  
  
"I'm gonna put him though the ringa!" he growled, throwing the drawing back into the safe. He slammed it shut and stormed into another part of the room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Whoop... another chapter done. I must say, I'm feeling mighty proud of myself. -gets death glare from Becky- Whoopsies... I mean, US. I'd like to thank the reviewers for... reviewing!! I love you all!  
  
As for next chapter... Rei's framed and... I dunno. Haven't gotten it all written yet. ^__^; 


	5. Rich people off first!

Disclaimer: .sruo ton si edalbyeB -- Hold up to a mirror to read!!  
  
  
  
Kristen here, with chapter five (not six!!) of Beytanic!! Gotta apologize for this chapter being so late... I'm a lazy bum when it comes to typing, and schoolwork's killing me, not to mention that the computer monitor broke on Sunday and we had to wait until Monday evening for the new one. Oh well... enough with the excuses.  
  
  
  
Okay, as we said, here are review responses!! Also, all negative reviews from this point on will be ignored. We don't need anymore little unfortunate spats with people who don't like our fics. I'm sure the people who DO like it don't appreciate it when we update just to respond to bad reviews. ^^  
  
  
  
luckydog: Thanks for reviewing. We think Kai makes a GREAT Rose... -grins and nudges Kai-  
  
  
  
HXH-YGO-OtAkU: -cuddles the Rei plushie- Oooh, thanks for all of the positive feedback...and the plushie!! Rei's my favorite character!  
  
  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU: Hehe... "Oh boy... a dollar!" has to be one of the best quotes from this fic so far...  
  
  
  
Platinum Rei: As we said before, Rei won't die! ^^;; I wouldn't let my favorite character die...  
  
  
  
Shinikami Dragon: -huggles- Thanks for standing up for us against the flamers... we really appreciate it!  
  
  
  
somilia, jenfia et kynia: Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
  
  
Mariah: Thanks... but I don't think it's going to get much more sentimental... ^^; Possibly...   
  
  
  
Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN: Yay! More happy reviewers... thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
SquirrelOfShadows: Ahaha... thankies!! Here's the update!!  
  
  
  
wtf?!?!?: Dunno if this can be considered a positive review or not. .__. But, anyway, I'll answer it. No, we weren't kidding about the parody. We watched the movie and wrote it as much like it as possible. And I dunno why Rei's acting like Tyson... -shrugs- Everyone's pretty OOC.  
  
  
  
Humor writer: He... hentai Rei, don't we love him? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Akari Monomiko: Yup, the dirty part has passed... -puts a sticker on Kai that says "female counterpart Kai"- That'll attract the masses... Thanks! ^^  
  
  
  
white spirit angel: Thank you for reading and reviewing... and Kai not liking Rei is what's making it funny. ^^  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ok, I, being me, Becky, also would like to thank all the reviewers, considering I didn't get to say ANYTHING in the review responses. And say that I'm sorry for the last update being so lame... that was my fault... my humor and temper mix and it results in snide remarks and sarcastic insults on whoever ticked me off...   
  
-grabs Kristen by the neck and shakes her- Stop trying to take over the freakin' story!! If you don't, I'll get Unicolyon on you!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
"Wow," Rei breathed as he sat up, straddling Kai. "That was a lot kinkier than I'd thought it'd be. By the way, where'd you learn to do that thing with your tongue?" he added, glancing down at Kai.  
  
  
  
He was about to respond when two men ran in, one holding a flashlight. The one with the flashlight moved it so the beam of light skimmed over boxes and covered things while the other one spoke.  
  
  
  
"They came in here, I know they did," he said while his partner searched. The circle of light fell on a smeared handprint on the carriage window. The guy holding the flashlight motioned to the other and they crept slowly toward the carriage.  
  
  
  
"Gotcha!" one yelled as he swung open the door, only to find it empty.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Enrique yawned and stared out at the horizon from the lookout tower. He lifted his head when Johnny, who was also on lookout, laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, look at this," Johnny crowed, leaning over the edge of the lookout wooden bucket-like thingy. He pointed down to the deck below them, where Kai and Rei had emerged.  
  
  
  
"Wait, Kai," Rei wailed, clinging to his arm. "I love you!"  
  
  
  
"Let go, dammit," Kai growled, shaking his arm in an attempt to detach Rei.  
  
  
  
"But we did the nasty!" Rei cried, still clutching desperately to Kai.  
  
  
  
"This is better than daytime talk shows," Johnny said, watching with interest as Rei whined and Kai growled.  
  
  
  
Enrique shook his head and looked back to the ocean. He blinked when a little speck appeared on the horizon, drifting closer.  
  
  
  
"Gasp!" He began to ring the warning bell loudly. "Rouge windsurfer! Veer left! LEFT!"  
  
Below him, the crew ran around frantically. Oliver, who was steering the ship, turned the wheel sharply to the left.  
  
  
  
The windsurfer, who happened to be Boris, took no notice to the ship and sailed straight toward it. With an explosion, he collided with the right side of the ship, causing it to shudder violently.  
  
  
  
Kenny burst into the steering room, panting. "We've been hit!" Oliver watched as he ran over to the wheel, where Dizzi had been embedded into the ship. "Are we sinking?" he asked his Bitbeast, who just made a gurgling noise. Kenny screamed and looked around in terror.  
  
  
  
"Well, sinking is fun and all, but I'd rather live," Oliver said, walking out and over to his lifeblimp. Within minutes, the blimp had lifted up and was floating away.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
"Wait... please-- what was that?" Rei interrupted his own pleas to Kai to question the shaking ship.  
  
  
  
"How'm I supposed to know?" Kai returned, yanking his arm away from Rei.  
  
  
  
As they began to wander to the front of the ship, they noticed quite a few people kicking around flaming chunks of Boris.  
  
  
  
"Morons," Kai muttered as he passed them.  
  
  
  
One of the chunks was kicked toward Rei, setting his outfit on fire yet again.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, below deck, Lee and the other members of steerage were having their own problems.  
  
  
  
"America?!" Lee shrieked as he stepped into two inches of water upon climbing out of bed. He exited to the hall, where other steerage passengers had begun streaming out.  
  
"Follow the roaches!" yelled one guy in front.  
  
  
  
As steerage was being led to safety by the enormous roaches, Robert rushed along in first class, clutching a single sheet of rolled-up paper. He was headed straight for the "operating room."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Not long after, Bryan and Ian emerged from their quarters, looking outraged.  
  
"You!" Bryan growled, pointing to a Beytanic employee.  
  
"Sir, there is no emergency," the man quickly replied.  
  
"Yes, there is. I've been robbed," Bryan said, glaring at the harassed employee.  
  
"Do something... NOW!" Ian interjected.  
  
The man looked from Bryan to Ian before running off for help.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai walked up the stairs, followed by a whimpering Rei. On their way up, they passed a hysterical Kenny, who was being accompanied by Enrique, Johnny, and a giggly Robert.  
  
"Hmm... this is serious. Let's go tell your grandpa!" Rei said, pulling Kai off to tell Voltaire and Bryan the news.  
  
Upon arriving, Kai was greeted by Ian.  
  
"We've been waiting on you," he said. He then allowed the two to pass so he could slip Bryan's Beyblade into Rei's nonexistent pocket.  
  
"Search him," Bryan demanded the minute Rei and Kai entered the suite.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" Rei whined as two guards pulled at his clothes.  
  
"Is this what you call nothing?" one guard asked, holding up the precious Beyblade Bryan had given to Kai.  
  
"How did..." Rei trailed off, looking puzzled.  
  
A few moments of silence passed before Kai spoke up. "He didn't take it. He isn't smart enough to pull off a scam like that."  
  
"Shut up, Kai... or I may put you through the ringa next," Bryan threatened.  
  
Kai stood, quiet, watching Rei as they dragged him out.  
  
"I didn't doooo iiiiit!" Rei screeched as they pulled him down the hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Robert unrolled his sheet of paper and looked down at it. On it was a figure that remotely resembled a ship.  
  
"The ship is built to hold water in the first four compartments," Robert stated, "and the fifth compartment is filling now. So, you know what that means? We're gonna sink!"  
  
He then burst into a fit of giggles fit for a schoolgirl.  
  
As Kenny began hyperventilating, Robert continued.  
  
"And we all know what that means... rich people off first!"  
  
Enrique and Johnny cheered as the three of them marched out to the life planks. They then boarded one, fully equipped with a piano and player, tea table, and Gustav.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Kenny screamed after them.  
  
"Not enough!" Robert yelled back as the three rich boys floated off to safety.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bryan stepped out of the doorway and over to Kai. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He thought for a moment, then went to speak, but stopped again. He then settled for just slapping Kai across the face. Bryan stalked to the other side of the room, muttering something about the ringa.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and one of the ship employees came in.  
  
"It is requested that you put on your life jackets and report to the deck," he spoke up. "The captain advises that you dress warmly," he added before ducking back out of the room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Nooo!! I didn't do it!" Rei wailed as Ian handcuffed him to a pipe in one of the lower-level rooms. "Let me gooo!"  
  
"Shut up," Ian growled, sticking the key into his pocket.  
  
Rei whimpered and looked out of his little circular window to see the life plank that Robert, Johnny, and Enrique had left on floating back over.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai and Bryan entered the room with the big staircase, looking around for anyone who seemed to know something. Voltaire was pulling on his jacket, giving the maid orders as he did so. "I want the tea to be ready by the time I return to my room," he instructed.  
  
Kai spotted Robert walking down the Grand Staircase, giggling fit to kill, and confronted him. He smirked and crossed his arms. "We're gonna sink, huh?" Kai asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Robert grinned widely. "I believe we are. I'd give the ship about an hour and a half at the most before she's sitting at the bottom of the ocean." He giggled and bowed slightly to Kai. "If you'll excuse me, I think I fancy a cup of tea at the moment." He walked past Kai and out of the room, muttering something about returning for his money.  
  
Bryan, who had been listening to the short conversation, frowned. He immediately headed for the deck, Kai and Voltaire in tow.  
  
Up on deck, they met up with Tala Brown near a life plank that was being loaded with first-class passengers. Tala climbed on then patted the spot next to him. "C'mon, Voltaire, first class seats are right here!"  
  
Voltaire got on and sat by Tala, then looked up at Kai expectantly.  
  
Kai was about to follow suit, when he felt something within him strongly protest. He thought of Rei, trapped down in some room, while water poured in from the doorframe. It was almost as if he felt... guilty.  
  
"Kai? Get on the plank, Kai!" Voltaire shouted as they began to lower the life plank to the water.  
  
Bryan growled and pushed through the crowd after Kai, who had strode away. He caught Kai by the arm and spun him around.  
  
"Kai, I'm not going to let you be a whore to some steerage crap!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't want to be his whore or your husband," Kai replied coolly, yanking his arm from Bryan's grasp. In the background, Voltaire's wails of "Kai!" could be heard.  
  
Bryan grabbed him again and tried to pull him back, while Kai tried to pull away. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He hacked up a big, gooey hunk of phlegm and spit it into Bryan's face. He took a moment to smirk, satisfied, then sprinted off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Whew... okay, that was fairly long. Sorry I stopped there, I didn't get a chance to write anymore and I needed to update soon. ^^; Next chapter? I dunno... haven't written it. But, I do know that Kai rescues Rei, and the ship is sloooowly going down. It should be up in about a week, at the most. Review, pleeeease!!  
  
As for extra reading, Becky's doing a Beyblade parody on WWE, and it had two chapters up so far. Check it out on her pen name, I R PinkCake. And, I might try my hand at some pure romance once I get the chance. As in... no humor!! -dramatic gasp- I'll tell you if I post something like that. 


	6. Take a few practice swings first!

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade or the rights to Titanic, the movie.   
  
Oh my God... we are so sorry for the long wait. Almost three weeks, or something along those lines. With the beginning of school, homework, and all that other funlicious stuff, it's rather hard to keep up with writing. But we managed to get another chapter done... finally.   
  
Don't worry, no more three week waits between chapters anymore... we will have the next few chapters up in pretty close succession... no more than five days between them if we can help it.   
  
Ok, now... on to the chapter!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Below decks, where Rei was still hopelessly trapped, Ian sat at a desk, twiddling his thumbs indolently. He glanced at his watch, then stood and swaggered over to Rei. He held his launcher and attached his Beyblade, then held it up to Rei's head.  
  
"A gift from Mr. Bryan," Ian said, punching Rei in the stomach. He sneered then walked out of the room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kai marched along the first class hallway, looking around.  
  
Robert, who was just down the corridor, grinned as he handed a life jacket to a passing passenger. "You can put that on," he shouted after the person, "but it's not like it matters! You're probably going to die anyway!"  
  
Kai walked over to Robert, who was giggling like a maniac. "Hey, where'd you lock up that moron?"  
  
"Hm." Robert took a moment to think, then began, "First, you go down in the elevator until water begins to come in. Climb out in a heated rush as the elevator guy freaks out and leaves you there. Then, go down a bunch of stairs. When you hear Rei screaming, follow his voice and viola! You've found him!"  
  
Kai stared at Robert, slightly appalled at his instructions. In spite of that, he thanked him and wandered off to the elevator.  
  
Following Robert's exact instructions, Kai found Rei in about two minutes. He was handcuffed to a pipe, screeching Kai's name.  
  
"Ah ha... Robert was right," Kai sighed, stepping into the room and staring at Rei.  
  
Rei turned and grinned at Kai. "You've found me! Thank God. Now get the key!" he said, nodding toward a small case on the wall. It was filled with tiny silver keys, each seeming to match one another.  
  
"All of these keys are the same," Kai stated flatly, taking one. He stepped over to Rei and used it on the cuffs, which popped open.  
  
"NO!" Rei screeched, closing the handcuff around his wrist again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked, giving Rei a startled look.  
  
"You have to be dramatic about saving me! Get an ax! Don't just use the key," Rei whined, pouting.  
  
Kai sighed in defeat. He walked out of the room, grumbling about how picky a handcuffed person could be.  
  
After ten minutes of searching, Kai found the Godforsaken ax and made his way back to Rei. By the time he got to the level Rei was on, it was flooded with waist-high water.  
  
Kai grumbled some more as he waded through the hall, trying to avoid the sparking lights.  
  
He soon returned to Rei's room, ax in hand.  
  
"Okay, take a few practice swings at that cabinet." Rei motioned at a large cabinet near the door.  
  
Kai glanced at it, shrugged, and took a swing at the cabinet.  
  
"Good one! Now, try to hit it in the same place," Rei cheered.  
  
Kai looked at the hole he had made and took another swing. This time, he completely missed the cabinet, spun around because of the force of the swing, and landed in the water.  
  
Emerging, Kai sputtered angrily as he waded to Rei.  
  
Rei gulped as he stared at the ax, but allowed Kai to swing without commenting.  
  
This swing missed Rei and the handcuffs but knocked out one of the cheap pipes.  
  
"Wow," Rei marveled upon being freed, "I thought these were steel. They're just nicely painted PVC pipes."  
  
Shaking his head, Kai grabbed Rei and dragged him out of the room through the rising water.  
  
They made their way down the hall and up the stairs. Rei kicked open a door that was blocking them, and lead Kai into a semi-crowded hall above.  
  
"Hey! You two will have to pay for that! That's Green Star Line property!" a crew member shouted after them.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rei and Kai yelled over their shoulders, continuing down the hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Voltaire and Tala Brown stared back at the Beytanic. The entire front end had ever-so-slowly began to sink into the ocean.  
  
"Never thought I'd witness this," Tala breathed, watching as large groups of people dropped from the ship like flies from a bug zapper.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Robert, still grinning, marched up to one of the many crew members who were loading the life planks.  
  
"You realize we can fit many more people on these life planks, don't you sir?" asked the crew member as Robert bid good-bye to a life plank with eleven people, their luggage, and pets on it.   
  
"Yes, but then our rich passengers would have to leave their luggage behind. And we all know the clothes make the man!" Robert exclaimed jovially, slapping the harassed crew member on the back.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Still below deck, Rei and Kai came across a large group of steerage passengers on and around a set of stairs. At the top, a gate blocked any passage they may have had.  
  
Rei looked around and spotted Lee, who was at the top of the stairs, wrestling with a guard through the gate.  
  
"Lee!" Rei called out. Lee turned and looked down, grinning at the sight of his friend.  
  
"America!!" Lee returned, running down to hug Rei.  
  
"What's going on here?" Rei motioned toward the gate to get his question across.  
  
"America, America America... America America," Lee stated somberly. [Translation: "Rei, they won't let us through... not even the women and children."]  
  
Kai stared at Lee, amazed that he could say so much using only a single word.  
  
Rei made his way up the stairs, through the crowd, dragging Kai with him. "Let us through," Rei said angrily.   
  
"Women and children only," a guard growled in return.  
  
A woman and her child surged through the crowd. The gates opened and they were yanked through. The gates were slammed quickly behind the two.  
  
Rei shook the gate before grabbing Kai again and heading back down the stairs.  
  
"If they won't let us through here, we'll find another way," Rei stated, stalking off with Kai and Lee in tow.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ok... that was short... And we were aiming for more. But not much more... sorry. But we will have another chapter up as soon as possible... some time this coming week I suppose.   
  
Well, any questions, comments, anything... review!! 


	7. I put the coat on him!

Disclaimer: BEcause manY people BeLieve thAt tomatoes, inDEed, are fruIt, while otherS thiNk that they are vegetables, we'd like tO say That we have nO opinion on this... sUbliminal messages Rock, alSo!!   
  
-is having too much fun making disclaimers- Ehehe... so... uh.. this update has been a little delayed. But, hey, at least it didn't take another three weeks. Anyway, I did a little something on our profile. We now have a spiffy list of updates, and it also lists about when Beytanic should be next updated, in case you're wondering.   
  
Also, as a shameless plug, I'd like to promote some other fics. We recently wrote another Beyblade fic, entitled "You Can Wait, Right?". It's a one-shot, good-humored parody on those KaiOC "girl from Kai's past" fics. We personally think it's one of our better fics, plus it's ReiKai. -winks- And, Becky (I R PinkCake) recently wrote a ReiKai romance fic, which is definitely worth reading. Okay, that's it for advertising...  
  
We'd also like to inform everyone that we're doing a little something special. Once we reach 100 reviews on this pen name, we're going to write a little something special. So, don't forget to drop us a review once you read and tell us what you'd like to see us write. It'll kinda be like a thank you to the nice reviews. :D  
  
Okay, enough rambling. It's late and I want to finish typing this. x__x It's 2:15 and I'm as tired as hell. I'm surviving on iced tea and chocolate cupcakes. I need sleep. On to the fic.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bryan fiddled with the lock on the safe, then pulled the door open. He took out the Beyblade, then looked to either side suspiciously before stuffing it into his coat pocket. He slammed the safe shut and left the room.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Rei, Kai, and Lee had found another blocked stairway. There was a mass of angry steerage passengers swarming around the gate.  
  
Rei and Lee fought their way to the front, where a guard was holding the crowd at bay with a stick.  
  
"Open the gate!" Reo demanded.  
  
Lee shook the gate to accent Rei's words and supplied his own opinion. "America!"  
  
The guard poked at them with his stick and shouted a string of rather explicit profanities.  
  
Disgusted and appalled by the guard's language, they went back to where they had left Kai, who had sat down on a bench, arms crossed. When they approached, he stood up; they were just about to walk away when Rei stopped and turned toward the bench.  
  
Low and behold! There it was -- their way to get past the gate. With the help of Lee and several other steerage members, Rei lifted the bench up. They didn't need to rip it up, since it was stuck to the floor with only large quantities of that tape that's sticky on both sides.  
  
"One... Two..." They readied themselves. The guards backed away warily.  
  
"America!" [ Translation: "Three!" ] With Lee's shout, they charged at the door.  
  
Pieces of metal and particle board went flying. They had successfully broken open the gate. The crowd surged through, headed for the deck.  
  
-  
  
Bryan and Ian walked along the deck, passing quite a few life planks that they could get on. Of course, they weren't concerned with getting off the boat alive. They just wanted to find Kai.  
  
Ship officials were on the life planks, whacking the crazed "less fortunate" passengers back with sticks.  
  
Spotting the first mate of the ship, Emily, he hurried over to her. "I," he began once he caught up with her and was walking at her side, "have a proposition."  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Rei, Lee, and Kai emerged from the lower floors onto the deck.  
  
"We need a plank!" Rei declared, unnecessarily pointing out the obvious. This earned him "duh" looks from Kai and Lee.  
  
While Rei and Kai were looking for any open life planks, Lee spotted a wealthy looking man walking past with a woman clinging to his arm. He walked up to him and asked, "America America America?"  
  
The man stared. He was about to keep on his way when Rei popped up. "He asked if you knew where any planks were."  
  
"Oh... why, yes," the man replied. "There's one right down there, I believe." He pointed down the deck then strolled away.  
  
After he had gone, the three headed for the plank.  
  
-  
  
Bryan handed Emily a rather large wad of money. She took it with a wary look. "It's nice doing business with you," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
Ian strode over to Bryan and leaned close to him. "Kai's on the other side of the boat, getting on a plank... with HIM," he informed him in a low voice. Bryan frowned and started toward the other side of the boat, pushing away anyone in his path.  
  
"Sir, you're not allowed in here!" one of the ship employees shouted at him as he hurried through some important, employees-only room.  
  
-  
  
Rei and Kai arrived at a life plank that was being loaded with rich passengers. Lee had disappeared somewhere along the way.  
  
"Okay, Kai," Rei said with tears in his eyes, "time for you to get on the plank."  
  
"Yes, Kai, get on the plank," another voice demanded. Bryan had emerged from the crowd and was standing next to Rei. His arms were crossed and he didn't look too happy. "There's an arrangement for a boat for me and Rei. We'll be okay. Now get on the plank," he said, shrugging off his coat and placing it around Kai's shoulders.  
  
Kai smirked. "Gladly." He traipsed over to the plank and got on with the assistance of a ship employee.  
  
Rei and Bryan stood at the rail, watching as the plank was lowered. Kai was smiling smugly since he was finally getting off the Godforsaken ship. Rei was on the brink of tears. For a moment, they made eye contact and cheesy love music began to play in the background.  
  
The eye contact was broken when Kai turned away. Rei looked to Bryan, who was smiling down at the plank.  
  
As the cheesy background music faded away, Rei asked, "So... when're we gonna get on that plank?"  
  
Bryan sighed in exasperation. "The arrangement was only for one person."  
  
Rei gave Bryan a confused look, then shrugged. "Okay then, if you say so, but I can't see why you'd want to stay on this ship."  
  
"No, you moron, it's for me," Bryan growled after slapping a hand to his forehead.  
  
Rei looked like he was going to cry again.  
  
Down below on the life plank, Kai was nothing short of gleeful. He was finally getting off the floating death-barge, and there was nothing for him to feel guilty about, seeing as he had saved Rei and all. In fact, he was downright spiffy.  
  
However, his wonderful mood was quickly destroyed when a random person on the plank -- Gary -- picked him up and tossed him off the plank, back onto the open lower deck of the boat.  
  
"No! Kai!" Rei shouted as he watched Kai being thrown back onto the ship. He turned and quickly ran down to where Kai was.  
  
Kai, on the other hand, was on his knees, slamming his fists on the floor and damning the world. "I was so close!"  
  
"Kai!" Rei ran to him and threw himself on the other boy. "Why did you do that? I know you love me, but you shouldn't have jumped," he sobbed dramatically, clinging to Kai.  
  
Rei pulled Kai up to his feet and helped him to the Grand Staircase. The two began walking up it when they were noticed by Bryan, who was standing at the top.  
  
"That's it. This is the last straw!" Bryan proclaimed angrily, picking up the ringa.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ian asked, grabbing Bryan's arm before he could go anywhere.  
  
"To take care of something I should have a long time ago," Bryan answered, yanking his arm out of Ian's grasp and heading down the stairs.  
  
As he hurried down the stairs, Bryan yelled down to the still couple, "I'm gonna put you through the ringa, Rei!"  
  
Rei looked up at him, slightly panicked, before jetting down the stairs with Kai in tow.  
  
Bryan ran after them down two staircases, waving the ringa in the air over his head. A large vein had popped out in his forehead and was throbbing. Rei didn't like the looks of that.  
  
Rei and Kai hit the bottom of the last staircase, landing in waist-high water. Despite that, they kept running, straight into the dining hall, where plates were floating around next to tables and chairs.  
  
Bryan stopped at the last landing, watching them escape. He threw the ringa down angrily and turned to see Ian coming toward him.   
  
He stopped, glanced back, and began laughing hysterically.   
  
"I don't see anything funny about this situation," Ian said, watching Bryan as he grabbed the railing for support.  
  
"I put the Beyblade in the coat. I PUT THE COAT ON HIM!" Bryan shouted, pointing after Kai and Rei.  
  
-  
  
Rei and Kai had fled to the lower levels of the ship once again. Or Rei fled, at least. Kai was dragged along involuntarily.  
  
They were trudging through several inches of water down a narrow hallway when they spotted a small child bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Gasp!" Rei... gasped. "Look! A lost kiddie! Let's save him!" He tugged at Kai's sleeve eagerly and pointed to the boy.  
  
Kai glared, then walked over to the kid and picked him up. Rei grinned as he brought the child back over. However, a man dashed over and snatched the kid from Kai, yelling at him in a foreign language all the while he made his way to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
Water poured through the cracks on the door and it creaked suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't open that do--" Rei shouted, but was cut off when the door burst open and a huge wall of water engulfed the man and child. Rei and Kai turned and ran like they never had before -- well, at lease like they never had in the last five minutes, when they had their nasty encounter with Bryan and the ringa.  
  
They sprinted down the hall in slow motion to make the scene all the more dramatic. They ran. The wave roared behind them. Water was everywhere.  
  
Kai pulled Rei into a side hallway, where they escaped the full force of the wave. Of course, there was the force of the wave that had made its way into the hall to worry about.  
  
They were knocked off their feet by a smaller, but still as vicious wave, and careened uncontrollably down the hallway. There were stopped when they were whacked into a closed gate,  
  
Rei stood and tried to open in. Kai glanced down at the ankle-deep, rapidly rising water with a skeptical look.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone there?" Rei wailed. "We need help!" He struggled with the gate a bit more until Johnny strolled past, whistling and twirling a ring of many identical keys on one finger.  
  
"Oi! Can you open the gate? We need to get out!" Rei called out, catching Johnny's attention.  
  
The Scottish boy leaned forward and held out the keys within Rei's reach with a malicious grin. Once Rei's hand brushed against them, Johnny "accidentally" dropped them into the water, then walked off laughing.  
  
"Nooo!" Rei cried, staring down at the spot where the keys had fallen into the water.  
  
"Get them, you moron," Kai snarled at him.  
  
Rei whimpered and ducked below the now waist-high water, reaching his hand through the bars. He groped blindly along the floor, feeling for the metal ring. He felt his hand touch it and snatched them up. Poking his head above water, he attempted to pull the ring of keys through the bars.  
  
The ring was turned to wrong way, and it was too big to fit through the close bars. Rei struggled with it as the water level rose. Finally, Kai reached out and grabbed the keys from Rei, turning them and pulling the ring onto their side of the gate.  
  
He selected a random key and tried to stick it into the lock. After several failed attempts and two more feet of water, the gate finally opened with a clicking sound that was muffled by the water. The gate was swung open and Rei and Kai swam away.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
-sighs wearily- Done... made it pretty darn long, since we waited three weeks before we updated last time. And how many reviews did we get for that chapter? Four? Did we really lose that many readers? T__T Oh well, at least someone's actually reading it. So, if you're reading this right now, motivate our poor souls and review. And tell me (Kristen) not to pull anymore late-nighters. I need to wake up to see Beyblade in the morning instead of sleeping in.  
  
Oh, and just a little note. This is offically the longest fic we've written, considering that we're almost at 12000 words. Go us!!  
  
-glances at huge authors notes at beginning and end of fic- .__.; Well... uh... sorry about that. Anyway, the next chapter should be up eventually; you can check our profile for updates on progress with it. Okay, I'm out. Ja ne. 


	8. Damn death barge

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade! -holds up hands defensively-  
  
Okay, for the readers' sake, I'm going to put all author's notes at the end of the chapter. All I want to say is that this chapter has a lot of scene changes, but it won't be like this next chapter. On to the fic!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Beytanic - Chapter 8  
  
-  
  
-  
  
As Rei and Kai floated below deck, Lee wandered about on the deck, looking for a life plank he could board.  
  
-  
  
Also on deck, Bryan was standing behind a large group of passengers who were shoving to get to a plank.  
  
As he stood, boredly leaning against a large pipe thing, a small cry rose from nearby. Bryan looked back to see Max cowering behind the pipe.  
  
Bryan smirked down at him then walked off.  
  
-  
  
Lee stood near a life plank, screeching at boat officials.  
  
"America! America America!" [ Translation: "You sadistic bastards!" ] Lee yelled, pointing to planks and people. The officials just stared at him, wondering what he was yelling about.  
  
Bryan approached Emily again, intent on talking about their deal, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Emily took his money out of her pocket and threw it into Bryan's face.  
  
"I don't have the time or patience to deal with you, sir," she shrieked at him. She turned back to face the large group of people, pulling out a massive stick in the process.  
  
She then whacked a man who was climbing the ropes to a life plank, making him fall into the water.  
  
The group of steerage passengers surged forward, pushing on Emily. She gave in and snapped. She spun around with an insane glimmer in her eye, and knocked the nearest steerage passenger out. She then barked out a laugh and hit herself over the head, knocking herself overboard.  
  
Lee stood over the unconscious steerage passenger, tears in his eyes.  
  
"America America... America," [ Translation: "I will always remember you, though I only knew you for a short time... friend." ] he murmured. Lee proceeded to yank off the man's floatation devices, an inflatable ring and a pair of arm floaties, to put on himself.  
  
As Lee finished preparing himself, Bryan went back to the spot where he had seen Max. Sure enough, the boy was still there, weeping. Bryan leaned over and heaved Max onto his shoulder, then ran back over to the life planks.  
  
"I have a child!" he yelled to the plank official.  
  
"So?" the official replied, not casting another look Bryan's way.  
  
Bryan huffed and pushed his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Let me on the plank," he stated angrily, glaring at the guard near the plank.  
  
"Why?" the guard asked, returning the glare.  
  
"Because I have..." Bryan glanced front Max to a wad of money in his hand and back to Max. "Lots of money."  
  
The guard took the cast, stuffed it into his jacket, and motioned Bryan past. As Max attempted to walk past, too, the guard moved back into place.  
  
"No cash, no plank."  
  
-  
  
As they passed through a smoking room, Rei and Kai came across Robert. He was standing in front of a mantle, fixing the clock.  
  
"What are you still doing in here? You're rich, Kai. You should be on a life plank by now," Robert said as the pair stopped next to him.  
  
"Well, I tried--" Kai began, but was cut off by Rei.  
  
"But he couldn't leave me behind," Rei finished for him. Kai sighed in defeat and hung his head sadly.  
  
"Well, whatever the case is, take this. It will serve you well," Robert said, handing Kai a fork. Without another word, he parted ways with them, cackling as he headed for the stairs.  
  
Kai stared at the fork in his hand, shrugged, and began toward the stairs also. Rei followed closely as they made their way to the deck.  
  
-  
  
Kenny walked into the captain's quarters and locked the door behind himself.  
  
"Dizzi, I'm ready to go down with my ship," Kenny stated lamely, staring that the computer that was set into the console.  
  
"Well, I'm not," Dizzi replied. And with that, the computer bid him good-bye and shut herself off, muttering something about moving to Bill Gates's computer.  
  
-  
  
"Look out! That life plank is falling!" a random guy on deck yelled.  
  
Lee looked up to see the passengers of one life plank slowly being crushed by a plank above them.  
  
"America!" [ Translation: "I'll help!" ] Lee shouted as he leapt onto the ropes of the lower plank. He then began to gnaw at them, attempting to release the plank before it was crushed.  
  
-  
  
Back in the captain's quarters, Kenny was watching the chaos from the cabin window. Suddenly, a small leak sprung in the corner of the room.  
  
"Nooo! I'm not ready!" Kenny shrieked, running in circles. He stopped, looked around, and collapsed.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and Kai had made their way to the back of the ship, which was beginning to rise out of the water.  
  
And, at the other end of the ship, Lee was swimming away from what seemed to be near disaster.  
  
A smokestack was creaking dangerously, threatening to fall on anyway nearby. As the smokestack gave way, it made a massive wave, pushing Lee and others to relative safety.  
  
"America!" [ Translation: "Woo hoo!" ] Lee cried as he and another guy gave each other high fives.  
  
Back on the other end of the ship, Rei and Kai had arrived at the back rail. Rei grabbed the railing and held Kai by the waist.  
  
"Oh, man! This is where you tried to kill me!" Kai said, looking around at where they were.  
  
"This was where we first met!" Rei exclaimed happily, trying to kiss Kai's head.  
  
"Damn death barge," Kai muttered, folding his arms as Rei held him up.  
  
-  
  
From the farthest life plank, Tala Brown and Voltaire watched the tail end of the Beytanic rise. As Tala moved to comment, a loud roar behind them stopped him.  
  
"Good-bye, semi-rich people!" Robert cried as he, Enrique, and Johnny sped past on their motorized life plank.  
  
-  
  
Ian grasped the railing desperately as the ship tilted dangerously. Suddenly, the ship cracked... right where Ian was standing. He held on for a moment before plummeting to the ocean below.  
  
-  
  
"Climb over, quick!" Rei said, pushing Kai over the railing for the second time on their trip.  
  
"I'm going. Stop touching my butt," Kai growled over his shoulder.  
  
Both boys climbed over the rail as the ship's end flipped completely horizontal with the water.  
  
"Hold your breath... and don't--" Rei began giving Kai instructions and was quickly cut off.  
  
"Shut up. I can think for myself... Jesus," Kai said angrily.  
  
Both were quiet as the ship sank, slowly lowering them to the water below. Soon enough, they hit the water. People sank and resurfaced, spitting water and yelling for people they knew.  
  
"Hey, this water is warm!" yelled a guy floating near Rei. A slow murmur went through the bobbing crowd as they all came to the same realization.  
  
A silence fell over the group and someone took this time to yell, "Shark!"  
  
Pandemonium broke out as people attempted to get away from the so-called shark.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay, that's over... now on to the many author's notes. Please take time to read them, 'cause some are important! -^^-  
  
For one, this is the second to last chapter. Yup, the next one's the last, for sure. T__T It's ending all too soon. The final chapter should be up by next week, since I've already started on it.  
  
Also, as another shameless plug, Becky-sama had written another Rei/Kai romance fic, "Dinner". Read it now!  
  
And, probably the most important note out of all of these, as we said before, we plan on writing something special once we get to 100 reviews. We're at 96 right now, I think. If you want us to write something, just review and tell us what you want. We'll write pretty much anything (except for any unusually tall orders), so go ahead and request something.  
  
We'd like to thank those who reviewed recently. :D  
  
Okay, that's it! Now, PLEASE REVIEW!! -weeps over three reviews for last chapter- 


	9. My heart will go on and oooon!

Disclaimer: -sitting in therapy circle- ... -stands up- Hello... my name... is Kristen... and I... don't... own Beyblade. -cries- Waaaaah!! -Becky pops up in background- Neither do I!  
  
Well, slap me down and fry me a biscuit! It's the last chapter of Beytanic! Okay, the authors' notes are at the end of the chapter, so please read them there. I would like to say that this chapter is fairly short, if you don't count all of the notes at the end. And I managed to get this posted so early because it's exam week and I don't have homework!  
  
Read!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A man threw himself on Kai in order to stay above the water, pushing him under the surface.  
  
"Kai! Where are you?" Rei shouted over the screams of the crowd. He spotted his "beloved" being harassed by a strange, insane man. "No! Never fear, Kai! I'll save you!"  
  
Kai on the other hand, punched the man in the face and stuck his head out of the water, taking a deep breath. He was pushed back down when Rei did a flying leap and landed on him.  
  
He was knocked off by Kai, and they both floated there for a while.  
  
"Look!" Rei suddenly shouted, causing Kai to wince. He pointed off to the right. "A piece of debris! Let's get on it!"  
  
Kai sighed and agreed. Besides, he was getting tired just wading there.  
  
They swam -- or floundered, in Rei's case -- over to the debris. Kai climbed on first, but when Rei tried to climb on after him, he spread his arms and legs to cover as much of it as possible.  
  
"Ah, too bad... I really don't think you can fit on here, too," Kai said flatly, eaglespread on the debris.  
  
"Oh," Rei sighed pitifully. "I'll just hang on the side, then." He held onto the side quietly.  
  
-  
  
Tala stood up angrily. "We need to go back!" he shouted at the people on the plank. "How would you feel if you were floating out there in that freezing water?"  
  
"The water's not cold," someone from the back of the plank spoke up.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Shut up!" someone else yelled.  
  
Tala Brown sighed in defeat and sat back down.  
  
-  
  
While Rei and Kai floated there, another piece of the ship drifted by. Tyson was sitting on it, singing in a high, horrible voice.  
  
"Once more, you've opened the doooor!" he wailed. "You're here in my heart and my heart will go on and oooo--"  
  
He was knocked off when Kai threw his shoe at him.  
  
"It's okay, Kai," Rei said suddenly after a while. "The planks will come back."  
  
Kai glared at him. "I hate you."  
  
"Promise me that you'll never let go, Kai," he went on, grabbing Kai's hand. "Promise me."  
  
Kai looked at Rei and sighed. The boy was sweating from the humidity and just looked pitiful. "Whatever," Kai muttered, then laid his head down.  
  
-  
  
Nearby, a plank was floating back toward them. The people on the plank stared out at the water, where almost everyone who had been on the ship was bobbing on the surface, obviously passed out from the heat.  
  
"Is anyone NOT unconscious?" one of the men on the plank yelled out. There was no reply. "Okay, then!"  
  
They began to load the passed out people onto the plank.  
  
-  
  
"I'm floating in the sea, on a piece of debris," Kai sang flatly, staring up at the night sky, "with a moron beside me... and I need to pee."  
  
Once he fell silent again, he heard the distant sounds of a plank moving through the water and people talking. He sat up and pried his hand from Rei's.  
  
The humidity and heat had been too much for Rei, and he had passed out, but when Kai took his hand from Rei's, he had come to. He looked around and spotted the nearby plank.  
  
"Look! The planks have come back! Now we can live happily ever after forever and ever!" he squealed in delight.  
  
The thought of having Rei around forever was too much for Kai. He wrenched Rei from the side of the debris and forced him under it, below the water's surface. He then hopped onto the life plank as it drifted past and was on his way.  
  
Rei surfaced and watched as the plank floated away, shouting into the night. "Kaiiii!"  
  
-  
  
In the early morning, Kai arrived on another ship, where all of the passengers from the Beytanic were being held. They put him on the level of the ship they had reserved for the steerage passengers, and he sat with a blanket wrapped around him.  
  
He looked up when he heard one of the ship officials say, "Sir, I don't think that you'll find anyone you know down here," only to see Bryan stalking down the stairs.  
  
As he passed, Kai pulled the blanket around him tighter and turned away. He stayed like that until Bryan had wandered away, looking for him or anyone he knew.  
  
-  
  
Later, at night, Kai stood out in the rain, staring up at the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," a man with a clipboard asked, catching Kai's attention. "Please tell me your name."  
  
Kai took a moment to think, then replied with, "Kon -- I mean, Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari."  
  
The man jotted his name down, then went on to ask others.  
  
Reaching his hand into his pocket, Kai frowned. He pulled out the Beyblade that Bryan had given him. He stared at it, then let out an insane laugh. He wandered off, muttering something about selling it on the black market.  
  
-  
  
Three months later...  
  
-  
  
Kai was living comfortably, having sold the Beyblade on the black market and made bundles. He changes his name from time to time to keep Rei from finding him.  
  
Rei is still looking for Kai, since he believes that Kai pushing him under the piece of debris was an accident, and they were still "meant to be."  
  
After losing in a Beyblading tournament, Bryan put a launcher in his mouth then took it out. It tasted nasty.  
  
Ian, after having fallen into the water, floated out to sea and was picked up by a man on a fishing skiff, who mistook him for a large-nosed bass. He put him on a plaque on his wall, where he currently resides. (Alive, mind you.)  
  
Tyson was found on the shore, singing, by a musical guru, who took him in. Tyson is now a big hit on Broadway.  
  
Max was adopted by Swedes and was made into an Olympic swimmer. He won the silver medal when the Parisians beat him.  
  
Oliver went on to fly the Hindenburg.  
  
Robert, Enrique, and Johnny went on being rich bastards. Money is no object, kids.  
  
In the distress of losing Kai, Voltaire adopted another grandson and shaped him into Kai's likeness. The new grandson's name is "Carbon Copy Kai."  
  
Tala became the ultimate gay. 'Nuff said.  
  
Judy and Michael never caught their boat... they never made it back to America.  
  
Lee now performs poetry at the local cafe. He recites it with the bongo player in the background, wearing the sunglasses, and all of that poetic stuff. His most well-known poem is entitled "America."  
  
Kenny floundered around the ship's remains then was also picked up by the skiff. He was placed on the wall by Ian, and they converse every now and then, usually talking about the weather and sports.  
  
Dizzi was found on Bill Gates's computer. She's now the Microsoft mascot.  
  
All of the other Beytanic passengers went on with their lives. No one died. What a miracle.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well... it's over. WAIT! Don't stop reading yet! We still have some stuff to say, along with a snippet from a Beyblade one-shot we're working on right now!!  
  
We're going to miss working on this fic... T__T Oh well... if you have any final questions about the fic, feel free to state them in a review or e-mail us. We'll be sure to answer somehow.  
  
We'd like to go ahead and elaborate on a few things in the fic: one, Lee's constant use of "America." That was an accident, actually. We realized that was the only thing he had said for the first good chunk of the fic, and we thought, "Hey, why not make that the only thing he can say?" And it worked perfectly. Now, whenever we see Lee on TV, we laugh like morons and yell "America!"  
  
Two, the fact that no one in this fic uses guns. We changed every use of a gun to something else (Beyblade, stick, etc.), seeing as we don't approve of guns. Don't play with guns, kiddies.   
  
Three, the lack of death. As you can see, no one died. One reason is that we had gotten some nasty reviews before from people telling us that the amount of death in the movie/actual happening wasn't funny and shouldn't be made fun of. Also, we really didn't want to kill off some of our favorite characters (Rei, Lee, etc.), so we just let everyone live. A happy ending.  
  
Okay, just a fun fact we'd like to share with the readers: This fic took up almost a whole 70-sheet notebook, except for the 3 or 4 pages that "Beyblading Gone Horribly Wrong" takes up. Also, that notebook looks like it was "put through the ringa," as Bryan would put it, considering that some of the pages are yellowing and the cover's falling off.  
  
Also, don't think that you're not going to see as much of us in the Beyblade section... we're working on a Beyblade one-shot! In it, Tala gets sent to Kai and Rei as a Russian mail-order bride, and strange things ensue. Here's a little piece of it, and it'll hopefully make you want to read it when we post it!  
  
-  
  
Inside the box, balancing on the two points of his hair, was Tala. He toppled over, landing on his back. He stared up at Rei and Kai. They stared back. Tala blinked. They blinked.  
  
Both boys watched as Tala flipped onto his stomach and rose up onto his hands and knees. While he was scuttling around, sniffing the doorstep, Rei noticed something.  
  
"Oh, lookie... he has a note pinned to his shirt." He bent down and took it off then handed it to Kai to read aloud.  
  
"Dear consumer," Kai began, reading from the note. "Thank you for ordering one of our wonderful Russian brides."  
  
-  
  
Interested yet? It should be posted sometime soon.  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!! 


End file.
